I'll Be Watching You
by Ryn Turner
Summary: Undying Love. *My first songfic. Set from Trip's POV, his love for Hoshi over his life.*


Disclaimer: Characters on which this story is based belong to Paramount Inc. "Every Breath You Take." belong to The Police.

* My first songfic. No flames please.*

Every breath you take 

__

And every move you make 

__

Every bond you break, every step you take 

__

I'll be watching you 

You walk down the aisle, your beautiful face hidden by a veil. My heart starts to pound with anticipation and trepidation. The organ's music plays a wonderful medley, intoning the wonderful feelings of my heart. 

You finally reach me, and smile. My heart is filled with love for only you, as I smile as well. I am truly on cloud nine. The priest starts to speak, and I try to listen, but my eyes and my mind stray back to face. I feel as if the vows couldn't come soon enough. 

You say your vows to me, holding my hands and looking right into my eyes. I hope you can see my feelings for you. 

My turn now. I speak every word slowly, making sure that you know I mean it. The priest pronounces us husband and wife, and I almost jump with joy. I lift your veil gently, and kiss you softly. 

Every single day 

And every word you say 

Every game you play, every night you stay 

I'll be watching you 

You are fast asleep, your head in the crook of my shoulder. I look down at your peaceful face, the day's tires and cares long faded away. You breath softly and deeply, while you dream. 

I am mesmerized, transfixed, by you. My breathing aligns itself with yours, becoming both as one. I would give anything to stay in this moment forever. 

Oh, can't you see  
You belong to me?  
How my poor heart aches   
With every step you take

My mind is numb with shock. I can see the words escape your mouth, but I don't believe them. I grow angry at first, thinking that something's made you talk this way. But as you go on, I realize you really do mean this. 

You smile another one of your fake smiles, trying calm me. You turn around, picking up your bags and heading for the door. I move to the window, and see the other man. You hop into his car, and you leave me only with the pieces of my heart. 

Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake, every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you  
  
The years weigh heavily on my heart. I wander aimlessly through everything. The only effort I have is for my work. 

Every accomplishment I've made over the years I've done for you. I am hopelessy devoted to you. But the sad truth is that you've left me, and I must deal with it. I must move on. 

Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace  
I dream at night, I can only see your face  
I look around, but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold, and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby, baby please, 

Oh, can't you see  
You belong to me?  
How my poor heart aches   
With every step you take

I got the message today. My daughter brought it to me. I never told her about you, it would have only confused her. For her to know I loved someone else before her mother, it would have killed her. 

The message was written by your son. "My mother is ill," it read, "I hope that you will visit her. She needs your comfort." 

My eyes blurred. I removed my glasses as tears fell out of my eyes. You were ill? I couldn't picture you in my mind's eye as anything but that beautiful woman I married all those years ago. I pulled my frail body out of my chair and called a shuttle to come get me. 

Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake, every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you

I sit beside you, disbelieving my eyes. You are so frail, so small. Your once long, black hair is short and gray. Wrinkles from the long years past decorate your face. 

I don't care. I can still see the woman I loved, still do love. I gently slide my hand underneath yours, and close my fingers around it. I know that you don't have long to live, but I will stay by your side. I won't leave you like you left me. I still love you, and I have always been watching you, like a guardian angel. 

So sleep, my sweet angel, go into the night. Worry not what awaits you, for I am by your side. 

Every move you make, every step you take  
I'll be watching you  
I'll be watching you


End file.
